


【卜洋星】pwp3.0

by Hua_Li1999



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【卜洋星】pwp3.0

狭小的试衣间容下两个人已经过于拥挤。  
朱星杰被卜凡紧压在冰凉的镜面上动弹不得，大手熟练地松了皮革腰带连同内裤一起扯下落在脚边，滚烫的硕大龟头难耐得刮蹭着寻找可供进入的湿滑肉洞。  
笔挺的豹纹西装外套早已凌乱不堪，朱星杰紧闭着眼不愿去看镜中的自己。放弃了反抗只能不情愿地催促着快些，他的演出还没结束…五分钟的中场休息后他得继续上台。  
试衣间外便是人来人往的工作人员，甚至助理正站在门帘外等着自己。

“发出点声音，我想听。”身后的人像是大型犬，带着鼻音的低音炮炸在自己耳畔激起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
捏住了那两瓣臀，雪白的嫩肉从指缝挤出来被掐得粉红色情无比。硬挺的阴茎流连于小家伙双腿间的两朵嫩穴，到处磨磨蹭蹭搞的一塌糊涂。

“今天怎么这么湿？”卜凡含住了朱星杰尖巧的耳廓，坏心眼地朝耳蜗吹气。  
“没有…”他毫无底气的回答，脑子乱成了浆糊，一心只想让对方能快点干进来。唯一一点理智还倔强地告诉自己只是因为表演马上就继续了，才不是因为那口孟浪的小穴开始食髓知味了。

“嗯？那也不知道是谁这么能喷，滑的都咬不住了…”一边浅戳着被几句话就调戏地几乎高潮的花穴，每戳进一次就有一股花液从穴口涌出来。  
没捅几下朱星杰就被玩得受不住了，羞红了脸主动掰开自己的花缝，小阴唇像是会呼吸似地一张一合邀请着卜凡的进入。  
那处花穴比他们初识时肿大了太多，颜色也从嫩粉因为几乎日夜不停的剧烈摩擦折腾成了烂熟，根本不需要润滑就可以任由卜凡或者木子洋的进出自如。除非进入两根才需要润滑。藏起来的小花蒂如今只要一兴奋便高高挺起，从薄膜下支愣出来翘得老高，捏着那处搓揉几下两处小穴便完成了润滑工作，湿答答地几乎可以流一床单水。  
所以朱星杰这一反应是在卜凡预料之中的，小野猫自从被他们拐回家就天天操早就操熟了。从之前的反抗到现在的主动引诱简直就是巨大的惊喜。

“乖，过会儿含着你凡哥的子孙上台跳舞。”说罢便在对方一脸错愕中‘噗叽’捅进了穴，掐着臀似是把他当成了飞机杯发泄欲望，恨不得把深处的子宫捅穿。

 

助理重新帮忙整理了衣物，一边抱怨着怎么这么慢，丝毫没发现朱星杰的异样。  
有些人表面衣冠楚楚，看起来酷得不行。私下正紧紧夹着屁股。滚烫的精液在体内的存在感太强，比如上台阶的时候，尤其是见到木子洋的时候。  
距离上台还有一分钟了，他已经觉得屁股酸痛，更何况此刻他又被拉进墙角，庆幸对方比他高了一个头还穿着一身黑。

“杰哥，给你买了个礼物，好好带着哦。”  
助理就在一旁，他却被压在墙角扒了裤子。  
顺手摸了一把朱星杰的身下，果然是湿漉漉一片。他张开手掌，发现指尖黏连的不止是透明的淫液还有白浊，就猜到了他的卜凡小老弟玩的是什么戏码。  
两指分开了两瓣花唇，朱星杰连忙去阻止，但还是晚了一步漏了些出来。

“他留的还在里面…”木子洋这才发现朱星杰眼角有些发红，不禁心软。“乖一点，自己把它抓出来。”  
他自然知道是指什么，但是它真的太敏感了，无论是什么道具只要刺激到它一定会失控的，更何况在舞台上…  
“会让你很舒服的。这张小嘴一定也还饿着吧。等结束了就带你回家好好喂饱它。”  
看出了小家伙的犹豫，木子洋便开始诱哄，其实他也知道对方不会拒绝或者说是不敢拒绝。但因为今天是他的生日，所以并不想破坏气氛。  
“唔嗯…”水萝卜似的小肉手默默伸进了下体，咬着下唇强忍住呻吟才在一片滑腻中握住了那颗蒂头伸向对方，只见木子洋拿出了一枚硅胶制的皮套，扯松了开口正好套住翘起的阴蒂，随后‘啪’地一下固定住，震得朱星杰几乎当场腿软，幸好被木子洋扶住了身形，重新穿好了裤子拍了拍那臀便把对方赶上了台，听到外面连绵不断的粉丝尖叫声勾起唇角从口袋掏出远程遥控器。

表演的还算顺利，至少没露馅就行。  
庆幸穿的深色西裤，花穴里的东西其实早就流了干净。  
箍住敏感处的皮套始终都在隐隐振动，他不是没感觉到，但在如此高涨的氛围中他努力无视掉那些可有可无的刺激，有时候痒地不行了偷偷夹紧了腿用猫步掩盖过去，花穴饿得痉挛，脑子里开始混乱，浮现着的似乎只有那两个男人。他们会在看我吗…   
无意识做出的撩拨动作，热得不断扯松衣服。  
索性理智占了上风，动作适可而止。

“今晚表现很棒啊，那些动作谁教你的。”木子洋在后座扶住了朱星杰的腰，一边用粗长破开了才贴合修养不久的花唇将腰肢往下按。  
“洋哥…唔，再用力点…”饿透的花穴终于尝到了肉味，爽得再次抽搐着喷起水来，一边用套着皮套的花蒂向前拱着木子洋的腹肌。  
但对方丝毫没理会偷偷取悦的那处，朱星杰便更加肆无忌惮起来，双手被分开绑在了车顶两端，他无法抚慰自己，如今又莫名高涨地要命。  
木子洋只是机械似的做着活塞运动，亲吻着对方大汗淋漓的雪白身躯。  
“喷再多香水也盖不住你的骚味。”  
他打趣道，没想到这小家伙反而更兴奋了，颤抖着胡言乱语。  
“呜呜呜…想做洋哥的小骚货…洋哥揉揉我的胸，好胀…”

“操。”坐在前头开车的卜凡终于忍不住了，听着后座小骚货的叫声早就硬得不行，恨不得在路边就把他就地正法，索性凌晨的街道没什么人，车速飙到了一百八十迈。  
“忍忍就到了，回家第一炮让给你。”  
木子洋说道，一边解开了朱星杰的内搭衬衫才发现这小家伙竟然还偷偷穿着束胸。解开了布条，胸部明显大了一整圈。小巧的嫩粉色乳头上翘着，亮晶晶地暴露外空气里。  
木子洋真的觉得自己捡到宝贝了，手掌忍不住揉了揉饱满的胸部，随后食中两指停留在乳尖搓揉，中间小孔中竟然被挤出了奶白色汁液。  
“凡子，我们以后可以不用买牛奶了。”  
“哈？”

前者显然还没意识到发生了什么。  
朱星杰迷迷糊糊抓过还在揉胸的手掌往自己身下摸去，用那只手抚慰自己。  
“不要停…继续，继续操我…”  
木子洋心情大好，一边搓着乳头一边狠狠操干了数十下，把小家伙干得几乎叫不出声来，才终于在体内注了精。  
随着一声绵长的呻吟，得到满足后的朱星杰累得使不上力。此时正好也驶到了地下停车场。  
松了绑的朱星杰全身赤裸着瘫软在后座，随后被卜凡抱了出来。  
刚合上的花穴还留着残精就又被狠狠捅开，这次的比上一根更粗更烫。  
不知从哪里拿出的风衣盖在了朱星杰赤裸的身上把他盖得严严实实，卜凡就任由对方树袋熊一样抱着自己，每走一步那硕大的顶端就狠狠撞击娇嫩的宫口一次，朱星杰挣脱不掉，被顶得花壁一阵阵收缩，绞紧了对方在体内驰骋的性器。  
卜凡被夹得头皮发麻，报复般地特意没有坐电梯硬是走上了五楼。等到了家门口的时候朱星杰几乎有一种自己快被那根阴茎顶穿的错觉。

“太深了…慢一点，求…啊！”朱星杰到家才敢叫出声，但已经被卜凡抱进卧室扔在了床上。速度快到小阴唇都被带了出来疯狂进出，房间里传来一阵阵嘎吱嘎吱的声音夹杂着肉体的剧烈拍打声。  
“我不行了…慢一点，快死了…”  
“这才第一次就行了？”卜凡的腰加了马达似的快速进出着，一边也粗喘着爽得胡言乱语。“爽吗？我的能满足你吗？”一边揉捏起对方的柔软胸部。  
“不…好疼…”到嘴的话被顶的支离破碎，卜凡手上的动作越来越用力，朱星杰高昂着脑袋竟然在这种痛感中攀上了高潮，奶水失禁般一阵阵喷涌而出，溅了满身。

木子洋刚进房间就目睹了这一幕，他们的视线都聚集在这具独一无二的美妙肉体上，事情变得更有趣了。


End file.
